The Only Thing That Holds Us Back
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: Torque has had a huge crush on her best friend and fellow GG, Beat for a long time; yet she doesn't want to tell him in fear of rejection. It nearly breaks her heart when he announces that he's with someone else. What's worse? He's with an enemy Rudie...


**A/N: So, I just started playing Jet Set Radio Future, again, and I've been thinking about this for about two weeks. I figure, what the hell? Can't hurt to write a small fic considering that I'm in love with Beat, anyways! Yeah, I like Beat. Shut up.**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Drama/Angst.**

**Summary: Torque has had a huge crush on her best friend and fellow GG, Beat for a long time. She doesn't bother telling him for fear of rejection, and her heart nearly breaks when she finds out he's with someone else. What's worse? He's with an enemy Rudie.**

* * *

**.:The Only Thing That Holds Us Back:.**

**Chapter One**

"..So, you still haven't told him yet?" Gum asked me as we sat on the sofa near the turntables at the Garage. Roboy was dancing to some tune inside his robotic head, so the chances of him hearing this conversation were slim to none.

I looked over at Gum and shook my head. "No," I spoke quietly. "I don't think I can."

Gum sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "Girl, you've gotta say something soon or else one of us will." I looked at her with wide eyes. When it came to Gum, she never talked shit. She was a straight shooter.

Gum saw my expression and smirked. "I'm tellin' ya, Torque; one of us is gonna tell Beat how you really feel about him. And you know Yoyo; that kid can never keep his mouth shut about a damn thing unless you bribe him."

Gum had a point. Yoyo was bound to unintentionally blurt out to Beat that I had a crush on him. I sighed, "This is true…"

Gum nudged her shoulder with mine. "Hey, no need to feel so down about it."

"But…what if he rejects me and feels all weird about it?" My stomach began to feel all knotty just thinking about it. "I-I don't wanna have a weird friendship with Beat, he's my best friend. And if I tell him that I have a crush on him and he rejects me, I just don't know if I can take it."

"Whoa! You have a crush on Beat?" Roboy's metallic voice rang out, startling Gum and I. "Oh wait until I tell-"

That NT prototype didn't get to finish his sentence once I tackled his metal ass to the ground. "Shut up!" I hissed as I lay on top of him. "You will not say a goddamn word to him, got it?"

Roboy gave a robotic chuckle. "Chillax, Torque. I won't say anything. You have my word." I gave a nod and got off of Roboy. When it came to his word, I knew he was good for it. I helped his robotic ass up and brushed off some dirt from his metal body.

Gum started giggling. "You guys are crazy. I'll see ya later. I've got a date."

Roboy and I did a double take as she started to skate away. "Whoa, you have a date?" I asked incredulously. "But…you're the ultimate heartbreaker!"

Gum threw a grin over her shoulder and winked before jumping on the rail and grinding down the stairs. We watched her disappear into Dogenzaka Hill.

I shook my head. "I feel sorry for the poor bastard and I don't even know him."

"Yeah, no kidding." Roboy replied.

I sighed, suddenly feeling the need to skate around somewhere else. "I'll see ya later, Roboy. I gotta go cover something in paint."

"So you're gonna leave me like that, huh?" Roboy teased. "Nah, it's cool. I'll smell ya later, Torque." I gave a small smile before skating away. I felt like going to 99th Street for some reason.

Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Torque, and I'm 16 years old. I have short, fire engine red hair that sticks out all over the place. I can't tame it to save my life. My headphones were also red. They looked nearly transparent against my hair unless you saw the swirly antennae sticking out of them. My eyes are a calm grey. Dull really. The outfit I wear is a red (surprise) shirt with ¾ sleeves and the bottom is usually tucked into my black shorts that had red flames on the bottoms of them. Two black belts crossed over one another on my waist. They were used for style, nothing else. My skates were also fire engine red. Road Blasters. So yeah, that's what I look like. Judge at will.

I cracked my neck before skating down the Dragon's tail, letting the wind bite at me. The night wind chilled me to the bone, but I was warm the instant I skidded to a halt at the bottom of the tower. I looked all around me on the ground to see our tags still covering the Doom Riders tags after they had gone on their brainwashed rampage on Tokyo-to. I smiled at the extra-large one that I had done near the waterfall. It was a picture of a crazy guy with his tongue sticking out while he was looking at you with a crazy look on his face. His eyes were ablaze as he gave you the finger. Fire was blazing all around him in swirls. I remember Beat saying how wicked cool it was after I had gotten done with it. His opinion mattered a lot to me. I sighed as I skated passed it, earning looks of distaste as I passed pedestrians. We were free of Rokakku Gouji and his shit law, but that didn't mean we were invincible from the judging looks that people still gave us.

I skated passed the shops until I arrived in the less busy and darker part of 99th Street. One drifter here and there, but no else was around. I stood in the alleyway, whipped out a few cans and started on a medium piece that represented a person's soul. It was of a blue eye that had a tear streaming down from it with random shapes and colors in the iris. I called it 'Riot' because it showed an outburst of emotions that one could experience. Sadness was the one the people could see on the outside because of the teardrop. I guess sadness and confusion was what I was feeling right now. Sadness, because I was depressed; and confusion because I didn't know whether or not I should tell Beat about my crush on him. I sighed as I finished my piece, picked up my cans and skated off back toward the Garage. As I rode up the Dragon's tail, I did some tricks to build my momentum, and finished it off with a Method Backflip when I reached the top. That always gave me a rush.

I used the rest of my spray cans to Boost Dash back to the Garage as the wind whipped passed my face, and the night life of 99th Street passed by in blurry colors. I needed to tell Beat about my crush.

* * *

When I got back to the Garage, I could hear the loud voices of my friends by the turntables. I skated my way toward them by making a big entrance. I liked to be a showoff sometimes. I sped toward a phone pole, did a grind up it and across the wires and performed another Method Backflip to land near Roboy. I straightened myself out slowly and greeted my pals with a smile.

"Hey dudes. How goes it?" I looked around at my friends. Rhyth, Gum, Yoyo, Clutch, Combo, Boogie, Jazz, Garam, Cube, Roboy, Corn, Soda…and, finally Beat. God, he was so cute with his trademark smile that showed off his pearly whites. He had a nice body underneath that tight shirt. That was easy enough to see.

"Hey, Torque!" They greeted in unison.

"What's everyone doing?" I asked. "Why are we all gathered here?" Normally we wouldn't be huddled in the same space at once, but if it was an announcement then there was a reason for it.

"Beat has somethin' to say!" Rhyth chirped. I loved her. She was adorable.

I looked to Beat as he stood up and skated toward the front so he could be heard.

"Guys, I have an important announcement to make!"

"No kidding!" Roboy cracked.

There were a few snickers as Beat shot Roboy a look. "For real guys, I have somethin' to tell you and since you guys are my friends, I wanted you to be the first ones to know that-"

There was a sudden rush of wind as someone skated really fast above us and then backflip to land beside Beat.

It was a Love Shocker. An enemy Rudie. We were instantly on our guard but Beat held his arms out.

"Chill out, you guys, she isn't an enemy anymore!" All of us had questioning looks on our faces as we lowered our guards, albeit slowly.

"Then what is she, yo?" Yoyo asked. The Love Shocker had her signature eye patch over her left eye and her hair up in a ponytail. She had her arms crossed as she surveyed us like she was judging us. It was sickening.

I almost threw up when Beat put an arm around her shoulders with a smile on his face.

"She's my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, or nay?**


End file.
